Resident Evil: Extinction
by tdogg
Summary: This is my version of the upcoming new Resident Evil movie of the same title. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's

Resident Evil: Extinction

by TDogg

Full Summary: Two months after the incident in Racoon City, the remaining survivors are still exhausted. Led by Alice, they try and make their way as far as they can get from the Umbrella Corporation. However, this is easier said than done. Their goal: to make it to Alaska. When their caravan breaks down in Nevada, they find a few things they hoped never to run into again. Signs of Umbrella are found everywhere. Ghost Towns, and blood everywhere. And to everyone's disliking zombies. Now they must fight their way to their destination. With the help of some new faces, they must make it out alive. But the question on everyone's mind is, exactly what did Umbrella Corporation do to Alice. This is my thoughts of what will happen in Resident Evil: Extinction. I know some of these characters won't be in the movie(having already seen the cast list at this is my story as if they were, and at least one character that has never been and will never be in the movies.

Warning: SPOILERS about what new characters appear in the movie.

Chapter 1

"Let them through," said Doctor Issacs. "Activate project Alice."

Two months later...

"How is everyone doing," shouted Carlos toward the back of the bus? Their truck had broken down about 2000 miles back.

"We need to stop," said Jill, making her way to the front of the bus.

"Come on Angie," said Alice, waking up the 9 years old who was asleep all the way in the back.

"What now," asked the tired Angie?

"We're stopping for a short break." They all got out of the bus and while Carlos filled the tank, they all used the bathroom.

"LJ, can you drive for a bit," asked Carlos as the group made their way back to the bus?

"Sure. I've slept so much, I can't sleep." Everyone got on the bus and LJ got behind the wheel and drove off. They were somewhere in the southern part of Utah. Eventually, they reached Nevada. As LJ drove through Nevada, he felt as though something wasn't right. Forgetting about it, he drove on. Angie woke up with a start. She made her way up toward the front. "What's wrong, Angie," asked LJ?

"I'm not quite sure," replied Angie. "This place just seems strange."

"I know what you mean. I've had the same feeling since we started driving here." In the back, Alice sat up. She decided to check on Angie, but didn't find her. She looked toward the front and saw her talking to LJ. She made her way toward the front.

"Where are we," she asked?

"Just inside Nevada," replied LJ.

"How are you doing," she asked LJ?

"I'm fine. You?"

"Okay. Do you have a clue where we are going?"

"The only thing I know is our final destination, and that is Alaska. Other than that, I have no clue." LJ looked at the gas meter, they were getting low. The problem was, they hadn't passed a gas station since the border. As the gas light turned on, they found a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"This is strange," said Alice.

"What's strange," asked Carlos, who had made his way to the front?

"Why would they have a gas station in the middle of nowhere?"

"That is strange," said Carlos. "We might as well stop. We're getting low on food anyways." Once everyone was awake, the group made their way to the gas station. LJ tried filling up the gas, but it would not start.

"Hey, Jill. Tell the person to turn on the pumps?"

"Okay." They went to the door and went inside. There was noone inside. "Hello," said Jill. "Is anyone here?" There was no response.

"That's strange," said Alice. While people went to the restroom, Jill found the switch to turn on the pumps. Once they had used the bathroom, and the bus was full of gas, they started grabbing various foods. Fortunately, nothing had expired. They went out to the bus and got back on. LJ drove, while everyone else took a nap.

About 3 hours later, the bus pulled into a small town. LJ scaned the streets, but saw nobody. As he reached the north side of town, the bus started making a strange sound. A few seconds later, the bus stopped. "Just great," said LJ. "Everyone wake up." Everyone did.

"What is it," asked Carlos?

"The bus just broke down."

"What do we do now," asked Angie?

"Looks like we walk," said Alice. "We'll take only what we need. Food, water, clothes." Everyone got off the bus.

"This place seems a little too quite," said Jill.

"I haven't seen anyone since we arrived," said LJ.

"I'm not liking this," said Carlos.

"Neither am I," replied Alice. Angie walked around.

"Eugh," she said, stepping in something. "Alice!"

"What is it," asked Alice? She saw where Angie stood. Angie was standing in a red liquid. "It's blood," said Alice. "Let's get moving." They continued along the road and eventually reached the edge of the town. Just as a precaution, everyone had one or two guns in their hands, including Angie. Along the way, Alice, Carlos, and Jill, had taught her how to shoot, just in case it was necessary for her to do so. They continued walking through the desert.

"We need to stop," said Jill. "It is way too hot for us to go any great distance. Our best bet would be to travel at night so it isn't as hot."

"I agree with Jill," said LJ.

"Me, too," said Carlos. "We won't last long in this heat, even with the supplies we have."

"Fine," said Alice, who didn't want to stop. "We have to find a place first. We're to far from the last city to head back. Plus, I didn't like the sight of that town."

"I agree," replied Carlos. They continued walking for about an hour.

"Carlos," said Angie?

"Yes, Angie."

"Could you carry me?"  
"Sure." He bent down low enough that Angie could hop onto his back. Once she was secure, he stood up and continued walking. They walked for another 2 hours before they found any sort of shelter. They had managed to find a warehouse of some sorts. Surprisingly, it was heavily fortified. The windows were covered with thick sheets of metal. There were also other sorts of buildings.

"Let's look around," said Alice. They split up and looked through various buildings. As Angie walked out of one of them, she looked in the distance. She saw a huge group making their way toward the buildings.

"Alice," said Angie. No response. "ALICE," she shouted! Everyone ran out of their respective buildings.

"What is it," asked Alice?

"There," replied Angie, pointing in the direction of the thing she saw.

"Carlos, hand me your binaculars," said Alice. Carlos took them from around his neck and tossed them to Alice. Alice looked where Angie had pointed. "Run," she shouted. "For the warehouse."

"What is it," asked Jill?

"We've got company."

"Is that good or bad," asked LJ?

"If you want to become a zombie, stay where you're at. Now MOVE!" Nobody needed her to repeat. The five of them ran toward the warehouse. They tried the big door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Great," said Jill.

"Over here," said Carlos, who was already looking for another way in. He found a small door and he opened it. The five of them rushed in and slamed the door as zombies reached it. They baracaded the door and turned around. There were six guns pointed at them.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Let me know what you think, please. Sorry, but I had to have the cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

"Oh," said LJ, seeing the guns.

"Get out of here," said one of the people. She was tall with light colored hair. She was wearing a military outfit.

"And deal with the zombies out there," replied Jill. "I don't think so."

"We don't trust anyone," came another voice. It was a teenage girl. She was dressed in street clothes.

"That's right," came another voice. This was a dark skinned girl in her late twenties.

"Well," said Alice. "I suggest you put your guns away before someone gets hurt." The two younger girls look at the girl in the military outfit. She nods and the three of them put their guns away. "Now that's better, isn't it. So how long have the zombies been out there?"

"2 weeks," said the teenager. "So that's what they are?"

"Yeah."

"How," asked the girl in the military outfit?

"We better take a seat," said Carlos. "This is a long story." They all grabbed a few chairs and sat around a table in the middle.

"So let's here it," said the black girl.

"Have you ever heard of Umbrella Corp," asked Alice?

"Yes," said the three girls.

"Well," continued Alice. "A couple of months ago at a place called the Hive."

"What's the Hive," asked the teenager?  
"It was a secret underground research facility near Raccoon City. They had been working on something called the T-Virus. It got released into the air, killing everyone there."

"What is this T-Virus," asked the military girl?

"I can't really explain what it is, but I can explain what it does. It was made to bring dead cells back to life. In essence, it would bring someone back to life as a zombie."

"So what happened," asked the black girl?

"I worked for Umbrella at the Hive. I was not in the lab, so I was unaffected. However, I was taken back in there to find out what went wrong. When we got out, there was only two survivors. One of them was taken to be placed in a program called the Nemisis Program." The Raccoon City survivors shivered. "I was sent to Raccoon City for observation. What I didn't know is that they injected me with the T-Virus." The three girls scooted away. "Don't worry, I'm not contagious. I left the facility and entered a deserted Raccoon City. I found her," pointing to Jill, "in a church. Along the way, we picked up the rest of the group you see in front of you. We managed to escape with the help of this little girl's dad's help. We been on the run ever since."

"Running from what?"

"Umbrella," said Jill.

"That is quite an interesting story," said the military girl. "Why should we believe you?"

"Have you looked outside," said Carlos?

"Yes," said the teenager, "we have. The zombie part we believe, the rest, we are unsure."

"Well," said Angie, "it is a somewhat logical explaination."

"No it isn't," said the military girl. "Raccoon City's plant had a melt down.

"No it didn't," said Alice. "They hit it with a very big rocket. The melt down was a cover up. The zombie story you saw on the news was real."

"So have we agreed that we are on the same side," asked Carlos?

"Yes," was the general reply.

"Well," said the military girl. "What are your names?"

"Carlos Oliveira."

"Jill Valentine."

"LJ."

"Angela Ashford, but you can call me Angie."

"Alice."

"I'm Betty," said the black girl.

"I'm K-Mart."

"Why do they call you that," asked Angie, almost laughing?

"Because that is where we found her," said Betty. "She couldn't remember her name, so that is what we called her."

"And what about you," Jill asked the girl in the military outfit?

"My name is none of your concern. If you must call me anything, call me Camo."

"Why?"

"Because that is how I dress, okay?"

"Fine," said Alice. "So how is your supplies?"

"We've got food," said Camo. "We've got plenty of ammo, water, weapons."

"How long could we last?"

"With the things in the warehouse, 2 months. With the stuff around here, a few years. We only take what we need."

"Is this all of you," asked Jill?

"We've got another person in the back. His name is Jared. I'll introduce you to him later."

"Is there a place I can sleep," asked Angie? "I'm tired."

"I'll show you," said K-Mart. The two of them head to the second floor of the warehouse.

"What brings you here," asked Betty?

"Our bus broke down and we walked here."

"Where were you headed," asked Camo?

"Alaska," replied Carlos.

"Why there," asked Betty?

"Because it is far from Umbrella," said Alice. "As far as we know, Umbrella doesn't have any labs up there. Also, we are trying to get away from the zombies."

"They're gone," said a male voice.

"The zombies," asked Camo?

"Yeah. There isn't any sign of them. I guess they flew the coop." The man comes down the same stairs that Angie and K-Mart had gone up earlier.

"Everyone, this is Jared."

"Please to meet you all."

"Alice."

"Carlos."

"Jill."

"LJ."

"The girl with K-Mart is Angie."

"I met her," said Jared. "So what now, Camo?"

"Are you guys up for a supply run," Camo asked the Raccoon survivers?

"Sure," said Alice.

"Do you need weapons?"

"We're fine," replied Jill, showing her weapons.

"Let's go then." Alice, Jill and Camo head out of the warehouse.

"What if the zombies come while were out?"

"We've got these," said Camo, holding up a walkie-talkie. "Jared is a good sniper and will be able to tell us." They made their way. They grabbed a few things, like bedding.

"Where is the weapon shed," asked Alice?

"Why, you need ammo?"

"No, just curious about what you've got."

"White building to the left." Alice heads out and goes toward the shed. She grabs a few walkie-talkies. She grabs a few guns and starts to leave. As she turns around, something catches her eye. They are two swords(A/N. For reference, they are smaller versions of what Oded Fahr, the Magi person, uses in the Mummy Returns. Ironically, Oded Fahr plays Carlos in Resident Evil: Apocalypse) She leaves the shed and goes back to the warehouse. Jill and Camo are already inside.

"Nice swords," said Angie, who was apparently up from her nap.

"Thank you," replied Alice.

Later that night...

Camo sat on the second floor landing, with her feet hanging over the edge. She hears a noise behind her and turns. "It's just, me," says Angie. "Can I join you?"

"Sure, I could use the company." Angie sits beside Camo.

"Can't sleep?"

"I don't sleep much."

"Why?"

"It is a long story. So how did you end up with that crazy group?"

"My dad created the T-Virus. When the virus broke out in Raccoon City, they evacuated all the scientists and their families. The vehicle I was riding in crashed and I ran to my school. My dad sent everyone in the group to find me so they could get out before the missle hit. The rest is history."

"You've had a pretty hectic life for being a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl." (A/N. I had to put this classic line in) "Why didn't you tell us your real name?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"I don't know."

"You can trust me."

"Okay."

"So what is it?"

"Claire. Claire Redfield."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I have seen pictures of Claire for the movie and she is in camo. If you want me to give some casting spoilers, let me know. If you want to know if particular characters are in the 3rd movie, let me know. Action will pick up in the next few chapters. These first two chapters are introducing some main characters. Don't worry, there will be zombie fights.

Preview: What is Umbrella going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

Previously:

"Claire. Claire Redfield."

Now back to the story:

The next morning, people were up pretty bright and early. Claire was already down on the main floor cooking breakfast. Early on in her stay her, she found some dutch ovens and a lot of coal. She was making breakfast pizza. "Who's hungry," asked Claire?

Everyone replied, "Me." They took a seat at the table and dished up. Jared finished pretty quickly.

"I'll be at my post," he said to the entire table. He wen to the second floor and sat at the same place he was when the group went out for supplies yesterday.

"What's with him," asked Jill?

"He lost his wife and daughter about a week ago."

"How," asked Angie?

"His wife became a zombie and his daughter, we don't know where she is. We think she was taken by the zombies as well, but who knows."

"That's sad," said Angie.

"He hasn't been the same since," said K-Mart.

"So what did you and Angie talk about last night, Camo," asked Alice?

"Not much," replied Claire.

"It lasted pretty long for having not much to talk about," said Alice.

"Fine, I told her my name. Are you happy?"

"So what is it," asked Jill?

"Claire. Claire Redfield." Jill and Carlos' jaws dropped.

"Redfield," said Jill. "As in Chris Redfield?"

"He is my older brother. Did you know him?"

"Worked with him," said Jill. "So you're the Claire he has been talking about a lot."

"I hope it was good things," said Claire.

"They were," said Carlos. "They were."

"Do know what happened to him?"

"We haven't seen or heard from him since the incident in Raccoon City," said Jill. "There is a chance that he made it out. It wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"I hope he did."

Somewhere in the United States...

"What do we do now, Dr. Issacs," asked one of the Umbrella scientists? "About the Alice project, that is."

"We need a way to test her. Her fight with Nemesis was a good example but it was not good enough. We need something more. Something she has never heard of. Something strong and powerful." He looks around the table. "Well, don't just sit there, come up with something."

"We could send lickers, sir," suggested one of the scientists.

"That would be too easy. We need something has never faced."

"What about dogs?"

"She already dealt with those with easy, and that was before Project Alice, while she was in the Hive. We need to come up with something." He picks up the file with all the different projects that Umbrella was working on. "Any more suggestions?" There was no response. "That is all." He tossed the folder on the table. "I'll be in my office if any you come up with a brilliant idea. He turns to leave, but something catches his eye. A page is sticking out of the folder. He pulls it out. "Why didn't I think of this before."

"What," asked one of the scientist?

"How is project Tyrant doing?"

"No subject has survived the process. They've all become zombies after being exposed to the T-Virus."

"Then I will do it," said Issacs.

"Are you crazy," remarked one of the scientist?

"It is worth a try," he replied. "Let's go."

Back in Nevada...

"So what do you do for fun," asked LJ?

"Play cards," said Betty. "We don't place bets, but we have fun." Betty went and grabbed a deck of cards. They played a few games before fixing lunch.

"I'm going out for a bit," said Jared, after finishing his potatoes.

"What for?"

"I need some fresh air."

"You armed?"

"Yeah," he replied. Jared went outside. They continued to play cards for awhile. Angie finally stopped.

"I'm just going to walk around the place. I need to stretch my legs."

"Okay," said Alice. Angie gets up from the table and heads toward the back of the warehouse. As she walked, she started crying. She missed her father dearly, and she knew she would never see him again. After getting killed, and then blown up, it doesn't get much worse than that. She walked into a room and saw a cabinet.

"I wonder what is in here," she said to herself with curiosity? She opened up the doors and something lunged at her. It was a boy. Angie screamed as the boy kept her pinned to the floor. With in a matter of seconds, Alice, Jill, Carlos and Claire bursted into the room with guns drawn.

"Get off her," said Jill. The boy did, slightly frightened. He went to the corner and crouched down. Angie got up and ran behind the adults.

"What should we do with him," asked Claire?

"Do you know him," asked Carlos?

"Never seen him before," said K-Mart, who showed up with Betty.

"Well, we can't just leave him here," said Alice. "He looks like he hasn't eaten for weeks. Jill go grab some leftovers." Jill leaves and returns a few minutes later with a plate of potatoes. She hands it to Alice. "Are you hungry?" The boy walks over, cautiously, and looks at the plate. He grabs it and returns to the corner and eats the potatoes with his hands.

"What do we do?"

"Let's keep him under close eye for right now," replied Claire. "We don't know if he is infected or what."

"I agree," said Jill.

"Me, too," said Carlos.

"So we're going to treat him like an animal and keep him locked up," said Angie?

"Not exactly," said Alice. "This is more of a precaution. If he turns out to be okay, we'll let him out. Is that okay?"

"Its fine."

"Do you have a name, boy," asked Claire? The boy looks up from his potatoes for a few seconds before he continues eating. Once everyone is out, Carlos locks the door.

"We can watch him from the side room," said Alice. There were windows on one of the sides of the room that looked into the adjacent room. As they returned to the table, they heard gun shots coming from outside. They all ran up to the viewing place. They didn't see Jared. All they could see were a couple of undead dogs.

"Jared," said Claire.

"Were you two close," asked Jill?

"You could say that. Until these zombies showed up, we were co-workers."

"Just out of curiousity," said Carlos. "How did you end up way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"That is a good question," said Jill.

"I live not to far from here," said Betty. "I ran here because of the added securities."

"You're saying, the sheets of metal covering the windows were here when you got here," said Alice?

"Yes. As far back as I can remember, this warehouse has had sheets of metal covering the windows."

"It is almost like they were preparing for something," said Jill. "The question is what?"

"What about the rest of you," asked Carlos?

"We're just like you," said Jill. "We were part of a caravan. Our vehicle broke down and no one would pick us up. K-Mart was found while our caravan stopped to restock supplies."

"Well," said Alice. "We aren't leaving this building anytime soon."

"Why not," asked Betty? Alice pointed outside. There were numerous zombies, undead dogs, and to Jill's distaste, a licker.

"That is not good," said Alice, after seeing the licker.

"What isn't," asked Claire?

"That creature with the long tonuge, the licker. If that thing is here, that can only mean one of three things."

"And what are those three things," asked K-Mart?

"Either one of them managed to survive the Racoon City incident."

"But we didn't see anymore besides the ones in the church," said Jill.

"That doesn't change the fact that more might have been released when they reopened the hive," said Alice.

"What is the other thing," asked Betty?

"There is an Umbrella lab near by. Either situation is not good."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So we know what Umbrella's plans are. It also gave way for a possible final battle. In my full summary, I said there was a character that will not and never will be in the film. It is the boy. In a few chapters, I will be doing a Author's Notes about various things about the story. Also included will be spoilers about the movie, more in particular who is in it and who isn't. If I know the reason, I will put it in there. I will not always give you a preview for the upcoming chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's(which are few in this story) and my ideas.

Chapter 4

It was later that night, and Angie couldn't fall asleep. She went out to the walkway, said hello to Claire and went downstairs. She tried having a glass of milk but it didn't help. She decided to see what the boy was up to. She went to the adjacent room and looked in. The boy was sitting in one of the corners. "I still can't believe we're keeping him locked up."

"Like we said earlier," replied Claire, who had followed Angie, "it is for our safety."

"Yeah, but he doesn't look at all dangerous."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"We haven't even tried to get to know him. Maybe he is just shy."

"Maybe, but we still need to be precautious."

"Can I go in and try to talk to him?"

"Maybe in the morning. Both of you need to get some sleep. Now back to bed." Angie left, and Claire just looked in. She felt a sort of strange connection with the boy. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she went back to the place where Angie found her earlier.

The next morning, after breakfast, Claire went up to Jared's old spot and looked outside for any activity. Angie spent most of her time watching the boy. About the only time she wasn't in there watching him, was at mealtime or when she slept. Days past, and the group hadn't let the boy out yet. Claire, after talking with the adults, finally let Angie go in and try and talk to him.

Angie walked in very slowly, remembering the first time their paths had collided. She kept her distance from the boy, who did the same. "What's your name," asked Angie. "My name is Angie," she added, extending her hand for him to shake it. He didn't extend his hand. "Can you talk? You are mute, are you?" The boy shook his head. "So what is your name?" There still wasn't any response. "Maybe if you talk, we'll let you out for a bit."

"What is she thinking," said K-Mart, in the other room?

"Well, what would you do, to get a person to talk," said Alice. "It is a smart strategy. Maybe this way we can find out if he is infected or not."

"If he was infected," said Carlos, "why hasn't he become a zombie?"

"He might be...," said Alice.

"He might be what," asked Jill?  
"Let's not go there."

"Go where," asked Claire? "What might he be?"

"I highly doubt it, but he could vary well be like Angie and I. He might be infected to help him in someway, and he might have managed to keep it in check."

"But he hasn't used the T-Virus."

"It doesn't mean anything," said Alice. "Look at me. Angie is the only one who requires regular doses of the anti-virus."

"So what is your name," asked Angie?

"Adam," the boy finally replied. "My name is Adam."

"Well, that is a start," said Angie. "What brought you here?"

"My mom left me here, for protection."

"From what, the zombies?"

"No. From Umbrella."

"How do you know about Umbrella?"

"Who hasn't heard about Umbrella?"

"Good point. Why are you hiding from them?"

"Because they did something to me."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know. They injected me with something. I don't know what that something is, but since then, I've been changing."

"How?"

"In various ways."

"How such?"

"That cabinet wasn't there when I was brought here."

"Where was it?"

"The weapons shed."

"Who helped you move it?"

"Nobody did. I got in here by myself." Angie looked through the glass. She wanted Alice to see her worried face.

"I'll be back, Adam." She walked out and into the other room. "Did you guys here that?"

"Yeah," said Alice. "And I am not liking it. I'm not liking it one bit."

"I agree," said Jill.

"So what do we do with him," asked Claire?

"We let him out. Everyone keeps guns on them at all times. If he goes zombie, we shoot him, okay."

"But we've got the anti-virus."

"That anti-virus is meant to keep you alive," said Alice, getting on her knees, "only you."

"I don't care." She ran and got one of the things of anti-virus and a thing to administer it. She walked into the room and gave Adam some of the anti-virus.

"What was that for?"

"It will keep you alive longer."

"Thank you. When can I get out of this room?"

"I don't know. It is whenever the adults decide to let you out. It is not my decision. Though if it was, I would let you out right now." There was tapping on the mirror. "I'll be right back." Angie leaves and heads into the other room. "What?"

"We're going to let him out," said Alice. "But we are planning on keeping an eye on him. We'll take turns watching over the group each night. You may let him out, Angie." Angie about ran to the room and let Adam out.

"Thank you. I thought they'd never let me out. Can I go outside?"

"Not unless you want to die. The place is crawling with zombies, undead dogs, and lickers."

"What are lickers?"

"They are ugly monsters with really long tongues."

"Who's hungry," asked Betty? They made their way to the table and started eating. "I've got some bad news," said Betty, as they finished.

"What," asked Alice?

"We are low on food."

"I thought you said we had enough for a few months."

"That was for Claire, Jared, K-Mart and myself."

"So what does that mean," asked Angie?

"We're going to have to go outside," said Claire.

"What about all the things out there," asked Adam?

"Well," said Carlos. "I guess if you want to starve to death, then we won't have to."

"Don't want that," said K-Mart.

"Then we go outside," said Jill.

"We just have to decide who is going," said Claire. "I'm going."

"So am I," said Alice.

"We need one more," said Claire.

"I will," said Adam.

"You're too young," said Carlos. "I'll go."

"I can do it. Just give me some weapons and I'll be fine."

"I guess it is the four of us," said Alice. "Everyone else will be our eyes. Take various posistions around the warehouse. We don't want to be caught off guard. Let's get ready." They headed to the weapons room. Alice had her swords, a pair of pistols, and a AK-47. Claire grabbed her own handguns, a shotgun, and an AK-47. Carlos took 4 handguns, a sword, and a automatic. Adam grabbed 2 handguns, a couple of knives, and a couple of swords. He wore his swords on his back. The four of them made their way back into the main area.

"Be careful," Angie told Alice.

"I will." The four of them made their way to the door.

"You're clear," said Jill, from the second floor. And with that, the four of them went outside.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the boy finally talked. The next chapter is where the fun begins. One of Alice's and one of Claire's is based on the trailer for the movie. I do not know how long this story is going to be, so don't ask.

Preview: Getting food.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 5

The four of them kept their eyes open for any movement. "I wonder where they went," asked Adam?

"No clue," replied Claire. "It seems too quiet. Though, we need to move quickly. No lingering. We get what we need and go back to the warehouse."

"Okay," the other three replied. They all had their guns drawn.

"Any sign, Jill," said Alice in her walkie-talkie?

"No movement besides you four," she replied. They made it over to the food supplies without a sign of a zombie. Carlos stood at the door and watched, while the other three loaded things into backpacks and suitcases.

"Anyone coming, Carlos," asked Claire?

"Nope," he replied. They continued loading the food. They grabbed plenty of food.

"We're on our way back," said Carlos, into his walkie talkie.

"All clear," said Angie.

"All clear," said Jill.

"All clear," said K-Mart. The four of them left the shed. As they made their way back to the warehouse, something dawned on Claire.

"With more people, we're going to need more weapons," she said to herself. She started making her way to the weapons shed.

"Claire," Alice said, almost shouting. "Where are you going?"

"You head back to the warehouse, I'm just picking up some more weapons." Alice followed her. Adam and Carlos looked at the women, and sighed. They followed them to the weapons shed. They started loading up.

"Any sign, Jill," said Carlos? There was no response. "Jill? Anybody?" No response. "Guys, I'm not getting any response on the walkie talkies."

"Jill, anyone," said Alice? No response. She walked to the door. She looked at the windows of the warehouse. Everyone was jumping and pointing. Alice looked to where they were pointing. There was a group of zombies less than 20 yards from the weapons shed and they were closing in. "MOVE," she shouted! They grabbed what they had and made a run for it. "Why did the weapons shed have to be the furthest from the warehouse," Alice said to herself? They weren't even halfway to the warehouse before the zombies were on top of them. "I guess it's zombie butt kicking time," she said. Everyone pulled out their guns and started shouting. "Aim for the head," said Alice as she put a bullet right between a female zombie's eyes.

"Move back to the warehouse," shouted Claire. They moved quickly while firing away at the zombies. The more zombies they killed, the more seemed to show up. It didn't take long before the zombies had cut their way off from the warehouse. "How's everyone on ammo," asked Claire?

"Fine," said Alice.

"I've still got about 8 clips," said Carlos.

"I've got all my clips," said Adam. He had been using his swords to cut off the zombies' heads. It was evidient. There were decapitated bodies all over the place, and as many heads without bodies.

"Nice work," said Alice.

"Thanks."

"Enough with the compliments," said Claire. "If we don't do something soon. We'll be zombies." Adam put his swords away and pulled out his guns.

"Put the guns away," Alice said.

"What," shouted Claire?

"We don't want to attract more. Use your hands or swords." The four of them put their guns away and grabbed swords. Claire had grabbed some on their stop. They formed a circle with their backs toward the middle.

"Let's have some fun," said Adam. The four of them stood their ground as the zombies charged. SPLAT! The first head hit the ground. SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT. That was all that could be heard as the four of them cut the zombies' heads off.

"We've got an opening," said Alice, who was facing the warehouse. They all ran cutting any zombie that got in their way. Jill opened the door and the four of them ran inside. Jill slammed the door and locked it as the zombies reached.

"Is everyone okay," asked Jill?

"Yeah," said an exhausted Claire. "What happened with the walkie-talkies? Did they go dead or something?"

"No," said Alice.

"Huh," said Carlos?

"I checked all the batteries before we headed out," said Alice. "All the batteries were fully charged."

"Then what happened," asked Adam?

"I don't know," replied Alice. "But whatever it is, it isn't good." They put the food and weapons away.

"How long is this going to last us," asked K-Mart?

"As long as we don't have more people arrive," said Betty. "3 weeks maybe even a month."

"I'm going to take a nap," said Carlos. "That was tiring."

"I am too," said Adam. Claire and Alice went and joined them. Jill went back to her post and looked outside. Zombies were everywhere.

It was almost dinnertime when Alice, Claire, Carlos and Adam woke up from their nap. The four of them sat down at the table. Dinner was served and they ate. "Good meal," said Adam.

"Thank you," said K-Mart and Betty. Dinner was scalped potatoes and ham. They finished eating and everyone went and did various things. Claire, Betty, Jill, LJ and Carlos were all reading. Alice was just walking around. The only people left at the table were the three youngest of the group, K-Mart, Angie and Adam.

"So what's your family like, K-Mart," asked Angie?

"I remember having 3 siblings, but their names and genders escape me. What about you, Angie?"

"I lived with my dad. I have two older siblings, who are twins. Alexia and Alfred. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"What about you, Adam," asked K-Mart?

"I have no idea," said Adam. "I only remember the events of a couple of days prior to my mom leaving me."

"That's sad," said Angie. She gave him a hug.

"But now, I've got everyone here. We're one big family." Both girls looked at him. "In a general since, anyway." They both nodded in agreement. They got a deck of cards and played a few games of rummy. As time went on, people slowly made their way to go to bed. The three kids playing rummy were the first to go. Jill, LJ, Carlos, and Betty soon followed. This just left Claire and Alice in the main room of the warehouse. Claire was reading a book, while Alice just sat in one of the corners. At one point, Claire looked up.

"What do you want," she said to Alice, who was looking at her?

"Nothing," replied Alice.

"Then stop starring at me." She went back to her book and a minute later looked up. Alice was still starring, this time with a smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. Claire went back to reading. A minute later, she looked up. Alice wasn't there.

"Must have gone to bed," she thought.

"Enjoying the book," said Alice, who had snuck behind her. Claire jumped with a start.

"Don't scare me like that. And yes." Alice sat down beside her. Claire put down her book. "Can I help you?"

"Just looked like you could use some company."

"I'm fine, okay."

"Suit yourself. Goodnight."

"Good night." Alice went upstairs. Once she knew Alice was out of the way, she pulled out a picture. It was of her brother Chris and her. It was taken the day before he left to go to Raccoon City. The last time she saw him. "I'll find you Chris. If it's the last thing I do."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the zombie fights have begun. Please forgive how bad it may be. This is my first story involving a battle of this magnitude. In fact, this is the first battle in any of my stories. At some point, I will be taking a long break from this story. I will be working on a sidestory to this. It will be about how Adam got where Angie found him. It will go deeper into the events that led up to the point of his discovery. I will not reveal everything, because some of it is important for later in this story. Let me know what you think of this idea, and if you have any ideas. It will probably be a one shot (My first one shot) or a two chapter story. I had to put the little thing with Claire and Alice.

Preview: Author's Notes. SPOILERS ABOUT WHO IS IN RESIDENT EVIL: EXTINCTION AND WHO IS NOT! Also a few things I have to say about this story.


	6. Author's Noteshas SPOILERS

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes

WARNING SPOILERS!

Just different things about why I wrote this story.

Why?

I love Resident Evil. I've played the games, not all of them, but love the movies. Plus, I am a fan of a lot of the actors and actresses in the films.

Why do a story about a movie that is coming out? 

It just gives my ideas of what is going to happen. Plus, I can add OC's if I want to. I know it will probably be nothing like the movie, but it is fun to do it anyway. Also, this is my of expressing how I would make the 3rd Resident Evil movie if I wrote the script.

Character Spoils.

Characters from previous films

Carlos Olivera-Definitely. We need a strong male character. Once again Oded Fahr will be playing Carlos.

Alice-DUH! Didn't you see the ending to the second Resident Evil movie? Milla Jovovich returns.

Dr Issacs-Yes. Hint: He is the one who activates the Alice program at the end of Apocalypse. Iain Glen, will be reprising his role. You might recognize him as the head doctor in the lab at the end of Resident Evil: Apocalypse, and as Mr Powell; the bad guy, in Lara Croft: Tomb Raider.

LJ-you need comedy in a movie, of course he is back. Omar Epps returns.

Angela "Angie" Ashford-sorry. Angie will not be returning. I know why, but I will not say. If you want to know, start digging. It took me a couple of weeks, and by accident, I found it.

Jill Valentine-NO. Jill Valentine will not be returning. This time I will tell you why. Jill is not returning because the person who is playing here has scheduling conflicts. Sienna Gillory will not return. I have an idea of what the conflict was. Anyone seen Eragon. She was Arya.

Joining the cast:

Claire Redfield-YES. Her real purpose is unknown, whether she is looking for Chris or not. She probably is. Ali Larter will playing Claire. You might recognize Claire from Final Destination 1 & 2, Legally Blonde, and the TV show Heros.

Albert Wesker-YES. He will finally appear in a Resident Evil film. Just like Claire, his purpose is unknown. He will be played by James O'Mara.

Matthew Mardsen-will be playing Captain Alexander Slater. Matthew appeared in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive as Maximillian Marsh.

K-Mart-will be played by Spence Locke. You might remember her as the voice of Jenny in Monster House.

Betty-will be played by Ashanti.

Chris Redfield-SORRY! Chris will not appear in this film, and based on what the plans are, won't appear in the series.

Who is the director?

Russell Mulcahy takes the Resident Evil helm for the first time. I didn't recognize this guy's name at first, but when I looked at what he's done, I thought about it. His name should ring a bell for Sean Connery fans. He directed the first Highlander.

Who wrote the script?

Paul W.S. Anderson is the script writter. His writing credits include Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Apocolypse, AVP: Alien VS. Predator. His directing credits include Resident Evil (yes he directed the first one and wrote the script), AVP: Alien VS Predator, Event Horizon (awesome movie) and Mortal Kombat.

Both of these guys have a lot of experience. They have also been involved in a lot of good movies. Let's see how they do this time.

A/N. Don't need to review. Hope these helped.

Preview: Return to story.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

Alice woke up pretty tired. She hadn't slept very well. Something was on her mind. Why hadn't the walkie-talkies work? What exactly did the Umbrella Corporation do to her? And what is with Adam? He is found in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, and has something to do with the Umbrella Corp. She got up and made her way downstairs. She was the first one up, from what she could see. Betty came down some time later to fix breakfast. "Sleep well," asked Betty?

"Not really," said Alice. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh," replied Betty. The two of them continued talking for a bit, before more people started arriving downstairs. They had some breakfast, and then went to do various things around the warehouse.

"Looks like the zombies are gone," said Adam, who was looking out the window.

"Don't make assumptions," said Carlos. "They still might be out there."

"How are we doing on supplies," asked Alice?

"Few more days," replied Betty. "We're not going to last long if we use our supplies like this."

"Then we need to act," said Jill.

"What do you suggest we do," said Claire?

"We pray," said Angie.

"You've got to be kidding," said LJ. "There has to be something more we can do."

"I need a breathe of fresh air," said Claire. She opened the door and went outside. She had her guns ready if there were still zombies around. Decaying bodies could be seen all over the place, from when they were attacked. She turned the corner and something flew right at her. "Ah," she screamed in surprise. She turned around. It was just a crow.

"You okay," asked Alice from above?

"Just a crow spooked me," replied Claire. Claire decided to return inside. By then, Alice had returned to the main floor. Angie and Adam were walking on the second floor, occasionally stopping to look out the window. On one such time, something caught Adam's attention.

"Angie look," he said pointing outside. There were multiple crows around the dead zombies. They were eating the flesh.

"Alice," said Angie calmly.

"What is it, Angie?"

"You better come look at this," she replied. Everyone joined them upstairs. "Look," she said pointing at the crows. "They're eating the dead zombies." Alice looked at Claire.

"You're one lucky girl," she said to Claire. "Those crows are infected now."

"How," asked K-Mart?  
"Simple," said Carlos. "The crows are eating the zombies. Even after a zombie is dead, it is possible for it to transfer the decease."

"That's not good," said Betty.

"No it is not," said Alice. "We'll have to take more care when going to get supplies." They returned to what they were doing.

Later that night...

Alice woke up with a start. She had heard a noise. Something she hadn't heard in awhile. She sat there quietly, and listened again. She heard the sound again. "That is definitely a telephone," she said to herself. "Where is there one?" She got up and started looking. The phone kept ringing. She followed the noise. The noise seemed to be coming from the back of the warehouse. She entered the room where they found Adam. The ringing appeared to be coming from the cabinet. She opened the door. On the floor was a cellphone. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"It is nice to hear your voice again Alice," said a voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"My name is none of your concern."

"What do you want?"

"You to come to back to where it all began. You have 24 hours to respond. Otherwise, we open up."

"What the..." The line went dead. She ran upstairs and woke up Claire. "We're in trouble," she said, upon Claire waking up.

"What," she said pretty loud, waking everyone else up.

"Umbrella wants us to go to where it began."

"Why should we," asked Carlos. "I thought it was destroyed."

"Not the hive," replied Alice. "It is a good distance from the place."

"Then how did the zombies get into the city," asked Jill?

"There is a long tunnel leading from the hive to Raccoon City."

"What happens if we don't go?"

"Well, we've got 24 hours to respond. If we don't they said they'll open up."

"Open up what," asked K-Mart? They thought about it for a few seconds.

"Oh my god," said Adam.

"What is it," asked Betty?

"They can open up the warehouse."

"If that is true, then we are screwed," said LJ.

"Then what do we do," asked Angie?

"The only thing we can do."

"And what is that," asked Claire?

"We go back to the hive." 

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So, the group has to go back to the hive. The crows are being infected. (A/N. Both of these coming from the theatrical trailer, aka the longer one). What lies ahead for our heros. Sorry this is short, but I haven't updated in awhile, and I've gotten in all I need for the moment.

Preview: The group formulates a plan to get back to the hive.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 7

Alice picked up the cellphone and dialed the number. "I was wondering if you would call," said the same voice.

"When?"

"Five days at dusk."

"Very well," replied Alice.

"We will send a transport around 10 o'clock. Oh, and bring the boy with you as well."

"How do you..." The phone went dead on the other end.

"What did he say," asked Claire?  
"We have five days," replied Alice.

"How are we getting there," asked Carlos?  
"We," said Alice. "This is something I must handle myself."

"Don't be crazy," said Jill. "They'll kill you."

"I highly doubt it," replied Alice. "I believe they want me very much alive."

"Did they say anything else," asked Angie?

"Adam is to go with me."

"WHAT," shouted everyone in the room?

"Why," asked Claire?

"No idea. He just asked me to bring Adam with me."

"I don't like this," said Jill.

"Neither do I," said Carlos.

"Well," said Alice. "It is either this, or they open the doors so the zombies, lickers and dogs can get in."

"I say we go," said Adam. "It is either this, or we stay here until we're dead, or a zombie."

"It is not all of us going, Adam," said Alice. "It is just going to be me and you."

"You've got to have some sort of back up Alice," said a concern Carlos.

"It's me we're talking about," said Alice. "Both Adam and I are very much capable of taking care of ourselves."

"We can't let you do it," replied Carlos. "It's too risky."

"Sorry, Carlos," replied Alice. "But I would rather not have everyone end up like Doctor Ashford, when I refused to fight Nemisis." Carlos finally understood. "I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"I understand," replied Carlos. "Good luck. You two better get your rest. You have a long day ahead of you." With that, Alice and Adam went upstairs and fell asleep.

"We can't let them go alone," said Angie. "It is too risky. What if they run into the zombies?"

"I never thought of that," said Jill. "I bet Alice has, though."

"I wouldn't doubt it," said LJ. "I still say we should follow, leave tomorrow."

"I'm in," said Claire.

"Me, too," said Betty.

"I'm in," said K-Mart.

"Let's do this," said LJ.

"Fine with me," said Carlos.

At 10:30...

"Good luck," said Carlos.

"We're going to need it," said Alice. Alice gets behind the wheel and Adam gets in the passenger seat and they drive off.

"The whole world's fate is in our hands, isn't it," Adam asked?

"Yes, it is," replied Alice. Most of the rest of their journey was quiet. They made occasional stops for gas, which they got for free. Occasionally, one of them would have to break into the store to turn on the pump. As for zombies, lickers, infected crows, they saw a few, but not many. They stuck to the main road. "We're getting close," said Alice. "I can feel it."

"So can I," replied Adam. They continued along the road. They past the destroyed Racoon City, what was left of it, anyway. It was just rubble, nothing more. Dead bodies couldn't even be seen. They continued driving and eventually reached the woods in which the mansion was located. They reached the front end of the mansion, as Alice turned off the headlights. She stopped the car and the two of them got out. Within moments, the two of them were surronded by men with guns.

"We've been waiting for you," said a voice.

"Show yourself," said Alice, having recognized it as the voice from the telephone. Out of the dark walked a tall man. "Who are you?"

"I am Albert Wesker."

"Where is Doctor Issacs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You will know soon enough. And look at the boy. It has been some time since we've seen each other, hasn't it? As I recall, the last time we met, you were running away as I put a bullet right between your mom's eyes."

"SHUT UP," shouted Adam. Alice was surprised. This was the first time she had seen him get that angry.

"Temper, temper. Bring them inside." The two of them were escorted inside, behind Wesker.

"Well, well, well," said a voice, upon them entering.

"Show yourself, you coward," said Alice. "I know that is you Doctor Issacs."

"Very good, Alice," replied Doctor Issacs. "But I am not just Doctor Issacs. I am more than that." The large double door in front of them opened.

100 miles from the mansion...

"Can't this thing go any faster," said Carlos to LJ? Everyone was packed into two vehicles. They had found it in a garage that was behind a locked door in the back of the warehouse.

"I'm already doing 70," replied LJ.

"How much further to the mansion," asked Claire on the walkie-talkie? Betty was driving the other vehicle.

"You expect me to know," replied Carlos. "I never even went to the mansion. The only person who has been there is already there."  
"I've been there," said Angie. "My father took me there a lot, to show me what they did down there. It is about 20 miles west of Racoon City, in a woods."

"I know where the woods are," said Carlos.

100 miles later...

"Okay, everyone know the plan," said Claire. "Let's run through it again. Carlos and I are going to look for Alice and Adam. Also, seeing if Chris is here."

"Betty and I are going to hack into the computers," said Jill.

"K-Mart, Angie and I are going to take care of infected," said LJ.

"Okay." Let's move out. They made their way to the mansion and walked in the front door. There were dead bodies of guards all along the floor.

"Alice and Adam have been here," said Carlos.

"That's obvious," said Claire. "Grab whatever ammo is left. We're going to need it."

"Which way do we go," asked LJ?  
"Pick a door," said Jill. The three groups each took a different door and walked through.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So everyone has arrived at the mansion. Will they succeed? Will Claire finally find her brother? The final chapter is written for this story but it is not the next chapter. The final chapter will go up 24 hours after the second to last chapter is written. More than likely, there are a total of two chapters left. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed.

Preview: THE FIGHT TO BRING DOWN UMBRELLA BEGINS!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 8

Twenty minutes ago...

"Show yourself," said Alice. "I know it's you Doctor Issacs."

"Very good, Alice," said Doctor Issacs. "But I am not just Doctor Issacs. I am more than that." The large double doors in front of them opened. Something walked through it. It didn't look human. Ugly was about the only thing that could describe it. "Hello," said the creature.

"Doctor Issacs," replied Alice?

"Yes, Alice," it replied. "But I prefer to call myself Tyrant now." The thing had one human arm, while the other was a long whip type thing.

"What did you do to yourself," said Adam?

"I injected myself with the T-Virus," replied Doctor Issacs. Adam and Alice looked at eachother. They gave each other a, "This can't be good," look.

"What do you want with me," asked Alice? "Wasn't Nemisis, enough?"

"Not quite enough. We weren't able to extract any information from Nemisis from your battle. This way, we can get as much as we need."

"Why should I battle you," asked Alice?  
"Well, if you don't, your friends at the warehouse will soon be zombies."

"Very well," replied Alice. She got ready, so did Adam.

"I'm not finished," replied Doctor Issacs. Alice and Adam stay in the same posistion. "You don't have to worry. We won't kill you. Yet. I just have some information you might find useful."

"No information coming from you would be helpful, Doctor Issacs," replied Alice.

"I'm surprised Alice," said Doctor Issacs, "that you haven't noticed a connection."

"What connection," replied Alice?

"The connection between you and the boy."

"There is no connection," said Alice.

"Oh, on the contrary. There is a connection. Alice after you survived the hive, you were brought to the Racoon City facility."

"So what?"

"We injected you with the T-Virus."

"So what? I already know that."

"What you don't know, is what we also did." For the first time in a long time, Alice looked scared. "Take a look at Adam." Alice turned to look at Adam. "Tell me what you see." Alice looked at Adam hard, as Adam looked back at her.

"I don't see anything," replied Alice.

"I'm surprised," said Doctor Issacs. "Very surprised."

"What is it then," asked Adam?

"Alice, Adam is your son."

"You're lying," said Alice.

"Why would I lie? It is the truth." Wesker dropped a folder from the second floor. Alice grabbed it. Inside was Adam's birth certificate.

"Adam James Thomas. Born," it read three months ago.

"This can't be right. It says he was born three months ago."

"He was. The reason he looks like a twelve year old is some advance genetics we developed." Alice continued reading.

"Mother: Alice. Father: Matt. It can't be," she said.

"Yes," said Doctor Issacs. "The Matt that became Nemisis is Adam's father. Now that you know the truth," said Doctor Issacs. "It is time to fight. Kill them," he said to the guards. He left the room the same way he entered. All around the room, guards charged at the two of them.

"I guess we fight our way out," said Adam.

"I guess so," replied Alice. Adam kicked one guard right in the gut so hard that the guard doubled over. By then, Alice had already had three guards face down on the floor.

"Show off," said Adam. Alice laughed as she broke the neck of a guard. Adam did the same to another. Within minutes, all the guards in the room were either dead or in a lot of pain. Alice and Adam head out the door that Doctor Issacs/Tyrant left through. They entered a cooridor and walked through. After about 100 yards, they came to a fork. "I take left, you take right."

"Fine with me," replied Alice. The two of them each took a path. Adam took a fast walk down his. As he turned a corner, someone ran into him and knocked him over. The man kept on running.

"What the," said Adam? He looked to see who it was. All he saw was a black vest with a symbol similar to that of the one on Carlos' vest. Adam stood up, brushed himself off and continued along the cooridor. He reached the end and entered a large room. At the other end stood someone.

"Hello, Adam," he said.

"Hello, Wesker. Ready to die."

"I'm ready to kill you," he replied. The two of them charge at each other. Each throw a punch that is blocked by the other. Adam's quick reflexes allowed him to place a roundhouse kick to the side of Wesker before Wesker could react. The kick knocked over Wesker with ease. "You've learned a lot, Adam."

"And it is more than enough to finish you off." Wesker through a sidekick that Adam caught with one hand. Adam pulled in Wesker as Adam threw his own side kick that hit Wesker right in the nose, breaking it.

"You'll pay for that."

"Only if you survive." Adam threw another punch that hit Wesker right in the stomach, doubling him over. Adam got behind Wesker and grabbed his neck. "Goodbye, Wesker." With a twist of his hands, Adam broke Wesker's neck. Wesker's body fell to the ground. "Now to catch up with Alice."

Meanwhile...

Down the other cooridor, Alice basically ran. She reached the end and found Tyrant waiting. "I was wondering when you'd show your ugly face," said Alice.

"Let's go," replied Tyrant." Alice charged and threw a punch. It connected but seemed to have no effect on Tyrant. With one swoop of his arm, Tyrant sent Alice flying into one of the bookshelves. Alice stood up. Meanwhile, Tyrant was already charging at her. Tyrant threw a punch that knocked Alice back down. Alice easily got up, but this time she was bleeding. Her arm had been cut on the bookshelf. "First blood," said Tyrant. The two continued fighting. With all Alice could throw at the Tyrant, she seemed to do nothing. Just then, as they were out in the opening. Something jumped from the second floor landing. It was Adam. He landed a side kick right into Tyrant's face, knocking it over.

"You okay," Alice asked Adam, who stood up?

"Fine. Ran into Wesker, but he's dead now."

"Good."

"Now I'm mad," said Tyrant. With one swoop of his whip hand, he knocked over Alice and Adam. The two of them got up. They both threw side kicks that hit Tyrant right in the midsection. "Now this is a fight," said Tyrant. He used his whip like arm again, but this time, Alice and Adam were ready. They duck and easily dodged it. Adam used his leg to sweep Tyrant off his feet. Tyrant got back up, more mad then ever. This time, Alice and Adam round housed Tyrant on each side of his head, knocking it over again. This time, however, Tyrant stayed on the ground.

"Let's go," said Adam.

"Right behind you."

Elsewhere in the mansion...

"Any sign of Alice and Adam," Jill asked Alice?

"Nope." The two of them were at the security station looking at the computers. Just then, something caught Jill's attention on a screen.

"What's that," she said pointing at it? She was pointing at Tyrant, who was still laying on the ground. "We better hurry up," Jill said looking at her watch. "We've got five minutes." They finished up their job and left the room. They made their way outside and found the rest of the group outside.

"How is everyone," Jill asked?

"A little shaken," said Angie.

"We ran into zombies," said K-Mart. "The three of us barely made it out."

"We didn't find Alice or Adam. We found a dead Umbrella captain. His vest said his name was Wesker."

"Who is that," asked Jill?

"Really high ranked officer," said Carlos.

"Friend," asked LJ?

"None the least," replied Carlos. Just then, something happened.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Wesker is dead, Tyrant isn't moving. Final chapter is next. It is very short, but there isn't much left.

Preview: FINAL CHAPTER! I SAY NO MORE!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 9

BOOM! The mansion blew up. "Everyone okay," asked Carlos?  
"Been better," replied Jill.

"Same here," replied LJ.

"Ditto," replied K-Mart.

"Little shaken, but fine," replied Betty.

"I've seen better days," said Claire, who's hair was a mess. "Oh, my god, where is Alice and Adam.

"No clue," replied a voice from behind them. They all turn to find a man standing behind them.

"Chris," shouted Claire.

"Hey, Claire."

"Was that you who saved us in there," asked Carlos?

"Yes it was Carlos. Nice to see you again. You, too Jill."

"Thanks, Chris."

"Don't mention it."  
"Did you happen to find Alice and Adam?"

"No clue," replied Chris. "I set the charges and ran out." Carlos and Angie sunk down against the trees they were leaning on. Both were in tears.

"I guess the Tyrant was too much for them," said Betty.

"I guess," said Jill. "She may have been better than me, but everyone has a breaking point."

"Adam was a great person," said K-Mart.

"And a good friend," said Angie.

"Let's get out of here," said Claire. They all took one last look at the remains of the mansion and left.

4 months later...

"Come on," shouted Claire. "You know the drill. We make this quick. Grab whatever we can find and use." A whole bunch of people, led by Claire, were running through an abandon military complex. They grabbed supplies, ammunition, food and anything else of use. Then a tall man with a small beard walked in.

"How are we doing," he asked?

"Almost ready to move out, Carlos. Where are the rest?"

"Waiting in the bus," replied Carlos. Carlos looked around the place and saw something that caught his eye. It was the Umbrella Corp.'s symbol. A tear was shed. Claire looks at Carlos.

"You okay," she asked?

"Fine," he replied. Then Claire saw the sign.

"It wasn't your fault Carlos."

"I know," he replied. "It's just sometimes it feels like it."

"Come on," said a guy inside the complex. "That's all, Claire."

"Thanks, Leon. Then, let's move out."

Somewhere in the US...

Except for a few birds, there was no life on the lonely mountain road that went through the rockies. Just then, the road had a new occupant. A motorcycle came along the inside lane. There were two people riding it. They continue riding along the road until they come to a scenic look out and they disembark. The driver was much taller than the passenger. They walk over to the railing and look out. "So what do you think we should do now," asked the shorter?

"I don't know," replied the taller person. "Maybe we should go look for more survivors, Adam?"

"Sounds like a plan, Alice." And with that, the two of them hop back on the motorcycle and ride off.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Resident Evil: Extinction is over. I will start the sequel soon. If you have any suggestions, I will gladly take them. I know this is short, but not much was planned for this chapter.

Preview: Resident Evil: New Life.


End file.
